


Give Me Love (Give Me Peace on Earth)

by mjules



Category: Bible (New Testament), The Bible
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Going to Hell, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjules/pseuds/mjules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://wisdomeagle.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://wisdomeagle.livejournal.com/"><b>wisdomeagle</b></a> in Yuletide '08.  Thank you, Ari, for inspiring me to write this crack with your Santa letter.  Thanks to <a href="http://hermionesviolin.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://hermionesviolin.livejournal.com/"><b>hermionesviolin</b></a> and <a href="http://roga.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://roga.livejournal.com/"><b>roga</b></a> for beta! <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Give Me Love (Give Me Peace on Earth)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://wisdomeagle.livejournal.com/profile)[**wisdomeagle**](http://wisdomeagle.livejournal.com/) in Yuletide '08. Thank you, Ari, for inspiring me to write this crack with your Santa letter. Thanks to [](http://hermionesviolin.livejournal.com/profile)[**hermionesviolin**](http://hermionesviolin.livejournal.com/) and [](http://roga.livejournal.com/profile)[**roga**](http://roga.livejournal.com/) for beta! <3

_**"Give Me Love (Give Me Peace on Earth)" (Bible - New Testament, Jesus/Mary/John, 1/1)**_  
 **Title:** Give Me Love (Give Me Peace on Earth)  
 **Author:** m.jules  
 **Disclaimer:** .... o_O  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for [](http://wisdomeagle.livejournal.com/profile)[**wisdomeagle**](http://wisdomeagle.livejournal.com/) in Yuletide '08. Thank you, Ari, for inspiring me to write this crack with your Santa letter. Thanks to [](http://hermionesviolin.livejournal.com/profile)[**hermionesviolin**](http://hermionesviolin.livejournal.com/) and [](http://roga.livejournal.com/profile)[**roga**](http://roga.livejournal.com/) for beta!  <3

 _Give me love, give me love, give me peace on earth_

 _Give me life, give me life, keep me free…_  
\- George Harrison, "Give Me Love"

The first to go was fear. Without that, she would never have been able to face the other six. It was as if, suddenly, all the voices in her head stopped, for just one moment, and the first time in years she could hear the beautiful echo of peace. She looked at the hand on her arm, felt the one on her head slide down to touch her cheek, and _breathed._ It was all right.

"Hey," said the young man with the long hair and beard, the charismatic smile and the worn jeans. "It's all cool."

It wasn't until later that she went back to catalog all seven. She ticked off on her fingers every single tormentor he'd driven from her mind. He laughed while she did it, watching her, kissing each fingertip after she named them.

The one she'd known from the beginning, though, the one she'd felt leave at the first touch of his hand, was fear.

 _There is no fear in love, beloved._ He was fond of telling her that; her and the others. John liked it as much as she did. She and John knew him, this Jesus, in a way the others weren't quite comfortable knowing him sometimes. They wanted a king, a savior, a messiah. A political guru. They wanted him to be that so badly that sometimes he had to remind him about what was right here and now, what was in front of them.

The preppy-boy Ivy League drop-out and the reject from the Sisters of Magdalene convent, though, they couldn't be separated from him. They loved the touch of his hands, the look in his eyes, too much to give them up for the sake of chasing an imaginary crown.

"Can you imagine?" John had chuckled one night while they relaxed together, listening as Jesus's voice rang out over a grassy quad packed with flower-wearing students who had turned out to listen. "They'd never be able to keep him in politics. He can't stand that shit. All the gold in the world couldn't hold him there."

Mary had nodded wisely. "This is his gold," she said, looking at the young men and women, barely more than children, who listened raptly, hungrier for his words of hope than for bread and fish.

"There's lots of things in this world that are worth my time," Jesus had agreed later, lying with them apart from the others. His fingers carded through Mary's unbound hair as John reached across her hip to touch Jesus' thigh. Jesus tapped one of Mary's dangling earrings, making it swing like a chaotic pendulum, and she smiled. "Gold is useful, but that ain't where it's at."

She unfastened the earring and laid it in his palm, then its mate. "All my gold is yours." They were using the money her parents had left for her to put fuel in their hand-painted old bus, driving across the country, preaching peace and love to the ones looking for guidance. She was almost shamefully happy sometimes that the money had gone to buy fuel and flowers instead of stained glass. She might've been ashamed, except shame had been one of the seven torments that didn't dare come near her anymore.

Jesus looked at the earrings and then at her, then over her shoulder at John, and the light in his eyes was worth a thousand stars. "And I'm grateful, baby, but it's not worth half as much as what we got right here. You two, you're worth more'n a ton of earrings. I'd sell that crazy bus for you two. Man, I'd sell _myself_ for you two."

"We're all yours," John murmured, resting his chin on Mary's shoulder. Mary could feel her heart pounding against her ribs, as if it were trying to put itself in Jesus' hands alongside her earrings. "All this is yours."

"All ours," Jesus corrected. "What's mine is yours, baby."

He leaned across Mary and kissed John and she pressed a kiss into Jesus' neck, delighting in the scrape of his beard across her cheek. She felt John's beard tickle across the back of her shoulder as he nuzzled her and she giggled. John had been clean-shaven, still smelling of the halls of Yale, when he joined their little band of counter-culture bleeding hearts and moved into the commune. Jesus had talked him into not being so uptight, putting down the razor once in a while. Now John went whole months without even thinking about shaving.

There was so much here, she thought. So much the world didn't see. And anyone who saw the three of them wouldn't see the right thing either. Maybe they couldn't see; demons were demons, after all, and humans were sometimes prey to blind tradition.

When it came down to it, Mary had a very simple way of looking at all this. Love was the only hope they had, and she had more of it right here on their almost-too-small mattress than she'd seen in three years at the convent. Love was going to change the world, if they had enough of it.

Jesus had laughed last year when John Lennon fussed about people listening to the Beatles more than they were listening to what the bright young activist had to say. People had been outraged and Jesus had shrugged. This year, the Beatles had released "All You Need Is Love," and Jesus had pulled John and Mary close as they'd watched it on the _Our World_ program.

"See?" Jesus had said, snuggling between them. "Everybody's gettin' all uptight about who's listenin' to who, but we're all sayin' the same things. It's cool."

What Mary knew was that there was no fear in love. All she'd known in her life before was fear and shame, and all she knew here, sleeping warm and safe between two long-haired hippies, was peace and love.

And that, as Jesus had said, was where it was at.


End file.
